swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Droid
One of the primary pets a player can call to perform a number of tasks, including combat and crafting assistance. Crafted by a Droid Engineer. Many statistics and qualities of a droid depend on the quality of the resources used to create it. Droid Chassis/Types There are 13 different types of chassis that can be constructed. Each chassis can take a certain number of these available modules: *Combat - This enables the droid to attack targets and enhances the health and Combat Level of the droid. *Non-Combat - The bulk of the available modules, these are everything but the Combat modules. Can be installed in Combat sockets. *Armor - This enhances the armor effectiveness rating, health and Combat Level of the droid. Some chassis have "Advanced" versions (typically identified with ADV) that can be configured with additional modules and armor. The maximum health a droid can have is 3742 and the maximum armor effectiveness is 1217. The maximum damage a combat droid can deal is 61-284. The maximum To Hit and Defensive values a combat droid can have is 81. The maximum Combat Level a droid can have is 30. Non-Combat Droids These droids cannot enter combat and cannot be equipped with combat modules. They are typically used in a more utility fashion. Binary Load Lifter / BLL *Basic BLL: 0 Non-Combat / 1 Armor *BLL ADV: 3 Non-Combat / 3 Armor MSE 'Mouse' Droid *Basic MSE: 1 Non-Combat / 0 Armor *MSE ADV: 2 Non-Combat / 1 Armor *Bonus +10 for installed Detonation Modules. Power Droid 'Gonk' *Basic Power Droid: 1 Non-Combat / 0 Armor *Power Droid ADV: 1 Non-Combat / 1 Armor *Has special 'recharge' ability, can recharge another player's droid. Protocol Droid *Basic Protocol: 1 Non-Combat / 0 Armor *Protocol ADV: 2 Non-Combat / 1 Armor *Personality Chip Slot Surgical Droid *Basic Surgical: 2 Non-Combat / 0 Armor *Surgical ADV: 3 Non-Combat / 1 Armor *Personality Chip Slot Treadwell 'WED' Droid *Basic Treadwell: 1 Non-Combat / 0 Armor *Treadwell ADV: 2 Non-Combat / 1 Armor Combat Capable Droids These droids can be configured with combat modules and programmed to attack targets. Health and Damage depends on the quality and quantity of the combat modules installed. NOTE:Non-combat modules can be put in Combat sockets! DZ70 Akrayd *Basic DZ70: 1 Combat / 0 Armor *DZ70 ADV: 2 Combat / 1 Armor *Melee Combat Only LE Repair Droid *Basic LE Repair: 2 Combat / 1 Armor *LE Repair ADV: 3 Combat / 1 Armor *Personality Chip Slot *Melee Combat Only Probot *Basic Probot: 3 Combat / 1 Armor *Probot ADV: 5 Combat / 2 Armor *Melee & Ranged Combat R2 Unit *Basic R2: 3 Combat / 1 Armor *R2 ADV: 5 Combat / 2 Armor *Melee Combat Only R3 Unit *Basic R3: 3 Combat / 1 Armor *R3 ADV: 6 Combat / 2 Armor *Melee Combat Only R4 Unit *Basic R4: 1 Combat / 0 Armor *R4 ADV: 3 Combat / 2 Armor *Melee Combat Only R5 Unit *Basic R5: 1 Combat / 0 Armor *R5 ADV: 2 Combat / 1 Armor *Melee Combat Only Utility Droids Arakyd Probe Droid Used by Bounty Hunters to track their bounties. Searches all planets for the mark, but must be called from out of town. Seeker Droid Used by Bounty Hunters to track their bounties. Searches current planet for the mark, and can be called from anywhere. Interplanetary Survey Droid After a period of time will return a resource report of a chosen planet to its owner. Flight Computer See Flight Computer for full information. Used by Pilots to store and execute Pilot Abilities. Droid Service Modules Different chassis can hold a varying number of modules, of which there are 17 types: *Auto-Repair Module *Creature Harvest Module *Detonation Module *Droid Armor Module *Droid Combat Module *Droid Repair Module *Effects Module *Droid Crafting Station Modules: **Food/Chemical **Structure/Furniture **Clothing/Armor **Weapon/Droid/General **Ship Component *Droid Data Module *Droid Item Storage Module *Droid Medical Module *Droid Structure Maintenance *Merchant Barker Module *Playback Module *Scout Trap Projectile Unit *Stimpack Dispenser Module *Droid Personality Chip Droid Programming Every droid has a series of commands that it can be 'taught' or 'programmed'. If you have dealt with creatures as a Creature Handler, this will be very familiar to you. Once you have called a droid from your Datapad, you can click on the droid's Radial Menu and select Program. A list of commands will appear. Once you select a command the droid will say "?" to you in Spatial. The next thing you say either in Spatial or using /tellpet, the droid will now use as activation for that command, and will confirm that it has been programmed by then saying "!" to you in Spatial. Example: You call your R2 droid from your Datapad. You click on its Radial Menu and select Program >> Store. The R2 will then say "?". You say "s" and then the R2 will say "!". The keyword "s" is now associated with the command "Store" and whenever you say "s" either in Spatial or with /tellpet while the droid is called, it will store itself into your inventory. List of available commands and thier default keywords: *Combat capable droids only *Repair module equipped droid only. Lists as 'Do Trick Two' in the datapad *Power Droid only. Lists as 'Do Trick One' in the datapad. If you are a pilot you also have the ability to load certain types of droid with commands usable while onboard your ship. The commands available vary depending on the pilots skill level. Droid Naming Note: Please make sure you have read the previous section before continuing. While you are programming commands into your droid, you can also choose to name it. This is done by simply prefacing the command with the desired name. You must program four separate commands this way before the droid will take on its new name. You can then reprogram the commands without the name for ease of use, and the name will stick. Note: You currently can only use alphabetic (A-Z) characters when naming. Example: You are programming commands into your R2 droid. You select Program >> Store from its Radial Menu. The droid says "?". You then say (either in Spatial or /tellpet) "Tincan store". The droid then says "!". You repeat this for three other commands and the droid will now be known as (Tincan). Category:Pets